Share your voice
by SilverANBU
Summary: Ryoma and Fuji likes Sakuno. Now, they will do everything to capture Sakuno's heart. Review please......THE LAST CHAPTER SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW....
1. Let's sing!

**Another PoT fic!!! It's kinda boring for me. Just tell me if I'll continue this. I'm going to make this a ryoXsakuXfuji**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now, Echizen Ryoma, it's your turn."

" "

"I announced it! Everybody will participate!! Whether you like it or not!!"

"Hai..." Ryoma said boringly.

It's their music class. Everyone will sing. The teachers are looking for the participants for the singing program next week. There would be a paricipants in the program where the selcted students will perform.

Now, everyone kept silent. Of course who would new that Ryoma, THE RYOMA WILL SING!!!

As he stood up and walked at the front, everyone's eyes did not leave his image even just for a second. Then, he opened his mouth.

**kimi ha kitto onaji mainichi ni  
anshin dekiru hito nanda ne  
dakedo nani ka motomete tatakau  
tanoshisa ni ha kitsukanai yo**

ochiru yuuhi mitsumenagara  
shizumu mono mo utsukushii to  
sore de kokoro yasugarunara  
sore demo ii kedo

boku ha zutto ue wo mezashiteku  
soko kara shika mienai mono wo miru tame ni  
natsuku mono mo kakugo dekite iru  
koenakya naranai mono itsuka koeru tame ni

kimi ha itsu mo onaji michi toori  
shiranai roji ha mimoshinai ne  
dakedo tama ni maigo ni naru mono  
tanoshii deai mitsukerareru

hitori aruku kodoku na ou no  
michi ha zutto hatenai kedo  
sore de kokoro tsubureru nara  
sore dake no koto sa

boku ha zutto ue wo mezashiteku  
soko kara shika mienai mono wo miru tame ni  
kitsuku no mo kakugo dekite iru  
dare yori mo takai bashou noboritsumeru tame ni

**boku ha zutto ue wo mezashiteku  
soko kara shika mienai mono wo miru tame ni  
natsuku mono mo kakugo dekite iru  
koenakya naranai mono itsuka koeru tame ni**

**boku ha zutto ue wo mezashiteku  
soko kara shika mienai mono wo miru tame ni  
kitsuku no mo kakugo dekite iru  
dare yori mo takai bashou noboritsumeru tame ni**

An loud applause gave Ryoma. They never knew that Ryoma can sing this good.

"Nice one Echizen!!" the teacher praised him. "And now next is!" the teacher picked a piece of paper inside a small box in which the students names are all there, "Ryuzaki Sakuno"

Everyone looked at her. Boys are staring at her. Sakuno is now the most popular girl in Seishun Gakuen for having hundreds of suitors within the school.

"Um, hai..." She answered in a low tone. She stood up while looking on the floor. She went at the front then hung her head a little so that her teacher will not be disgraced. Of course, who will sing while looking on the floor?

Then, she began singing.

**Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu**

**Uta yo todoite Shouri no hana wo sakasete Itsu made mo inotteru**

**Kono akogare ga umareta basho e FENCE-goshi ni tatazumu**

**Kata wo narabete Aa Arukitai Amaete wa irarenai**

**BALL wo oikaketa hibi Muda ni wa dekinai tsuyoku naritai**

**Hanabira maite Kokoro wo ao ni someage Negai wo sora ni hanatsu**

**Omoi todoite Mirai mo yume mo kibou mo Kono te ni tsukamitoreru**

**Mitsuami yurashi Harukaze-tachi ga FENCE-goshi ni nagareru**

**Deatta toki wo Aa Wasurenai Matsuge ni yureru komorebi**

**Kokoro ni yakitsuketa hibi Sayonara nante iwanai Ii yo ne**

**Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu**

**Uta yo todoite Shouri no hana wo sakasete Itsu made mo inotteru**

**Hanabira maite Kokoro wo ao ni someage Negai wo sora ni hanatsu**

**Omoi todoite Mirai mo yume mo kibou mo Kono te ni tsukamitoreru**

**Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu**

**Omoi todoke yo Tsubasa Hirogete tobitate Koko kara mimamotteru**

Silence. Everyone was looking at her. No. Staring at her. She took a short glance at her surroundings took one step back to her chair. When she was about to toke another step, a loud applause reached her ears. Much louder than Ryoma's. Noises like 'sugoi Sakura-chan' , 'You're the greatest singer Sakura-chan' and 'I fell in more in love with yoou Sakura-chan!!'

Ryoma too was surprised. Of course who knew that Sakuno will sing and not only that, she also have a wonderful voice!

Sakuno blushed at the comments of her classmates. She blushed more harder when she saw ryoma staring at her.

"Arigatou" was all she could say and then she went back on her seat.

"I will anounce the selected participants after class. So don't go home immediately." The teacher announced then went out.

After class...

"Okay, as I have said earlier, I'll announce the selected students in this class." Then the teacher smiled. "It's no other than Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno." **(a/n: obviously)**

The class gave them an applause. "Your practice will be held tomorrow after class. You are dismissed." Then the teacher went out.

"SAKUNO-CHAAANN!!!" Tomoka yelled while she was about to give Sakuno a bear hug. "Toma-chan...need...air...to...breath"

"Ah gomen!!!" She then grabbed her hard and raised it. "Hurray for Sakuno-chan, hurray hurray!"

"Tomo-chan, please stop it"

"Ow come on, you should be happy because you were selected!"

"Demo," she looked down,"I'm nervouse..."

"Oh, don't be!"

"demo"

"no demo demo!!! Believe in yourself!! Believe that you can do it!!"

She sigh."Hai"

The following day, after class...

"Participants! Gather together!!" The teacher said. They all stood in front of the teacher. "Here's the schedule for our practice. It is also listed where the participant will perform." Then she handed them a paper. "Get one and pass!!"

Ryoma looked at the paper. _Fuji senpai will also participate? _He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, practice now!"

Ryoma walked at the corner and leaned on the wall. _Tennis practice...Tennis...I won't be able to play tennis because of this practice..._ Then he spotted an auburn pigtailed girl walking with someone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ganbatte, Ryuzaki-san."

"A-arigatou Fuji-senpai!"

When the girl is about to go, Fuji saw Ryoma looking at them with jealosy and at the same time anger in his eyes. _Hmmm, Ryoma, since when did you have those feelings for her? This will be fun..._

"Matte, Ryuzaki-san" Then the girl stopped. She turned around at Fuji. "can we practice together?" The girl blushed. " Demo...if it's okay for you..."

"Of course it is!" he chuckled. "This way, iku ze"

From afar, burning eyes is watching them.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I'll wait for your reviews!!**


	2. Tennis revenge?

**Waaaaaahhhh!!!! What am I going to do???? Some wants it to be RyoSaku but some wants it to be FujiSaku!!! hmmmmmm...I'll just make a twist, a tornado twist!!!!**

**Thanks:**

**Nina Natsu, Mei Na, catseye007, chriss101, hey!, sakunofan14, 1FujiEijiLVR, animeandmangaaddict, fuji lover.****ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY **

**Here's next chappie!!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ryuzaki-san, what did you sang in the classroom elimination?" Fuji asked. They were sitting under a Sakura tree. The pigtailed girl looked at him and then looked at her feet and blushed. "Ah, ano..Haru no Ao" Then Fuji looked at her. "Can you sing it for me to hear it?" Sakuno looked at him, blushing. "Demo, I don't have a good voice." "Nah, if so, why are you chosen?" Sakuno didn't respond.

"Onegai shimasu" Fuji said while smiling at her. **(a/n: He always smile...)**

"Anou..."

"Oh come on, it's just you and me. Nobody else is here.

"...hai.."

Then Sakuno sang it. Then, he saw Fuji looking at her with a serious face. His eyes are shown. **(a/n: like when he is playing tennis)** Then Sakuno looked down.

" I told you, my voice is-"

"Iie" Fuji looked at her directly on the eyes. "That's the most wonderful voice I ever heard"

Sakuno tomato blushed."Ho-hontou ni?"

"Yeah"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Since when did Ryuzaki had the confidence to sing? And in front of...Fuji-sempai?_ He thought while watching them from afar. _Fuji-sempai...What's up with you?_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ah, ano, Fuji-sempai, who else were selected in your class?" Sakuno asked.

"I believe almost all the tennis regulars are chosen" He said while rubbing his chin.

"Almost?"

"Yeah. Inui, Kaidoh and Momoshiro are not included"

"ah.."

Then nobody talked. They were just listening in the nature's noise. The bird's chirping, the tress' waves, the hushes of the wind, the-

"Oi oi Fuji!!!" Yelled the red-head boy who is running towards them. "It's tennis club time!!!"

"ah, Eiji. Demo, we don't have tennis practice today, ne?" Fuji said while standing up.

"Iie. Ryuzaki-sen-- Ah Sakuno-chan!!! Why were you with," Eiji raised an eyebrow," Fuji? Hey, are you two... hmmmm..dating?"

"Nah, we're just practicing. So, whats with Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"Oh yeah! She said that there would be a short tennis practice!!! Let's go!!" Then he ran away.

Fuji looked at the girl, sitting next to him. "Ryuzaki-san, gomen. I have to go" Then the pigtailed girl smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, it's okay!!!"

"Ja!!" Then Fuji left.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Regulars, line up!" Tezuka ordered. The regulars immediately lined up. "Okay, you may practice in your own method. You may have a match with each other." Sumire said. "Dismissed!" Then you could see everyone looking for an opponent.

" Fuji sempai, spar with me" _I want to release this ache. Matte, what am I talking about? _

"Sure, Echizen"

**000000000000000000000**

"One-set-match, Echizen to serve!!"

_Fuji-sempai, I won't let you get her._

"Oi, Momo, look at O'chibi's eyes"

"Huh?" Then he looked at Ryoma's eyes.

"Nya, o'chibi looks like...serious, ne?"

"yeah" _Echizen, what's up with you?_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I know, it's short. Gomen!!! I'll make sure that the next chapter is much longer than this. **

**Oh, please don't forget to review!!!**

**Ja!!!**


	3. Tensai vs Tensai

**Oh, minna, thanks for reviewing!!! **

**Thanks: **

**suck-a-butt,**

**1 FujiEijiLVR, **

**mei na, **

**Catseye007: Yeah, of course, **

**animeandmangaaddict,**

**ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkEy, **

**chriss101, **

**monia.**

**Here's next chappie!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Right hand serve?_ "Twist serve.." Momoshiro uttered.

"Here I go, Fuji-sempai"

"go on, Echizen"

Then when Ryoma served it, of course, for a tensai like Fuji, he can return it. Then Ryoma dropped the ball. _Zero-shiki drop shot? Echizen, you're serious._

"Huh?"

"Inui, why?" Kikumaru asked.

"Echizen...he perfected Tezuka's technique"

"Hontou ni!?"

"!5-0" The umpire announced.

_Maybe, it's time for me to get serious. _Then Fuji revealed his eyes. _Another twist serve? That won't work on me._ Then, he saw Ryoma holds the racket left-handed. _Maybe not just twist serve._

" Fuji-sempai, my next serve is not just a twist serve. Here I go"

Fuji watched the ball. When it came on his front, of course he is about to serve it back. but something happened. _Echizen, how did you...?_

The ball which is supposedly to bounce toward the opponents face, bounced at the other direction. _ I already saw this. _

"30-0"

_It's from Echizen Ryoga._

Then Ryoma continued this serve. He won the set.

"Fuji to serve!"

_Echizen, watch this._ Then Fuji served the ball. Everyone is surprised. " What?" Ryoma said.

" tsubame gaeishi"( Sp?)

"Wow, Fuji can do it in his first serve? Nya, Fuji is really a tensai! O'chibi!!! GO!!!"

_Che, annoying serve._ Then Ryoma smirked. He pointed his racket at Fuji.

"Mada mada dane, Fuji sempai"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sakuno!!! Hey!!" Tomoka shouted while running. Then, the pig-tailed hair turned her head.

"What is it? Tomo-chan?"

"Ryoma-sama has a match with Fuji-sempai!!!"

"huh?"

"let's go!!" She grabbed Sakuno's hand.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Cyclone smash!!"

"Higuma otoshi"

"4-3 in favor of Fuji"

"Look, Sakuno-chan, they are so serious"

" "

"Go! Ochibi! Fight for your love! Fuji! protect your love!!!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

_Huh? Ryoma-kun loves someone?_ Then Sakuno's face turned so sad. _Ryoma-kun..._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Cool drive!!"

"4-4"

_Fuji-sempai, I won't let you have her._

Then minutes and minutes passed, until the scroe reached 5-5.

_Even Ryoma-kun already loves someone, I will still support him. Ryoma-kun, win the game._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Tezuka, do you want to watch the scenario over here?"

"Gomen Ryuzaki-sensei, I really need to go at the tennis court"

"Oh, you'll miss this moment. Ryoma vs. Fuji"

"huh?" The Tezuka went beside the window. He saw the two tensai are really serious.

"Where are you going, Tezuka?"

"I have to to something"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh, match point!!!" Oishi said. Nobody knows who will win. It's a tie.

"Echizen, here I go"

"Go on Fuji sempai"

"Regulars line up!!!"

Fuji and Ryoma are surprised. They know that Tezuka have something to do with Ryuzaki-sensei so he left them.

"Fuji and Echizen, stop the match"

"huh?" Ryoma said while standing bored.

"Everyone, run 50 laps, Fuji and Ryoma, run 100 laps! Go!!"

"Aww, buchuo is really mean" Kikumaru said.

"After that, first year, arrange the court!"

"Hai!"

_Tezuka, for the second time? Why don't you want me and Echizen finish our match?_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay, chappie's done!!! I'll wait for the reviews!!!**


	4. Date?

**Minna!! I'm back!!! Thanks for those who reviewed!!!!**

**Thanks:**

**catseye007**

**tiang-mei-na**

**my.ryoma.loves.sakuno**

**animeandmangaaddict**

**Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR**

**Here's next chappie!!! Don't forget to review after reading!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fuji-sempai... I want to beat you..." Ryoma said while lying on the bed. He can't sleep. He is thinking about beating Fuji and winning Sakuno. "...Sakuno..." _Oh, why am I thinking about her? She's not important for me. Tennis is._ Then an image of Sakuno appeared in his mind. _OH, GO AWAY!!!_

"meow"

"Karupin, come here"

"meow"

Then Ryoma sat down. He put Karupin on his lap.

"Karupin, do you remember the song that I sang to you?"

"meow"

_Guess this is the only way to forget her._

**Kimi ga Matsu Uchi Mado Ato Roppun**

**Nureta fuku no shiwaza sudden rain**

**Mizutamari Fumitsubushi**

**Ore wa sora bakari oh miteru**

**Aoi sora Shiranpuri Ah Sou ka**

**Kimi no me no iro ni niteru**

**Machi Aruiteite mo**

**la la la Ki ga tsuku to**

**Kimi no koto bakari kangaeru**

**Chotto kuyashii yo ne**

**Hora Erande shimau yo ne**

**Kimi e no PRESENT**

**Kimochi motto shiritai na**

**Ima no mama de manzoku ka na**

**Ore Soo iu no nigate dakara Un**

**Mada-mada Datta ka na**

**Kesa wa tsumetaku shite warukatta yo**

**Kimi ga matsu uchi made ato roppun**

**Genki na koe ga kikitai**

**Tadaima Eh?**

**...Ore yori meshi ka yo Karupin**

**Monku arige na koe Nanda yo?**

**Kyou no meshi Ki ni iranai no?**

**Sora-iro no me Asobi tarinai**

**Chotto kuyashii yo ne Tama ni wa**

**Ore datte omoi fukeru toki mo aru sa**

**Kimochi zenzen wakaranai**

**Sonna me de ji'tto minna yo**

**"Mou! ...Dakara!" Shou ga nai na**

**Wakatta yo Ore no make**

**Kesa wa tsumetaku shite warukatta yo**

**Mezamashi Naru made ato roku jikan**

**Saa Yukkuri to neyou yo**

**Oyasumi Uh?**

**...Omoin'da yo Karupin**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"...then next, the first year representatives, Ryoma and Sakuno, you'll have a duet but mostly, Ryoma will sing...Then, the third year representatives..."

_Oh, how I miss tennis._ Ryoma thought. Then he looked at Fuji from afar. _Someday...I'll beat you in tennis...and I'll win her. Oh, not again!! Oh Sakuno, leave my mind!!!_

The selected students are having a meeting. Then after that, they will have a practice.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Ryoma-kun loves somebody. I wonder who she is. _Then Sakuno sighed. She is sitting at the opposite side of Ryoma at the table. _Oh, that girl is so lucky. _

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Ryuzaki is thinking something. I wonder what is it._ Then Fuji studied the girl's face. _Oh, looks like I know it._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"...you may also sing the one that you already sang at your classroom elimination. You need to sing two pieces..."

_Oh, I wonder when will this meeting end. _Then Ryoma put his arms behind his head. Then, he yawn. _It's getting boring._

"Now, the program is already next week, so you need to practice and practice...And there will have a mixed performance meaning you may sing with the other levels..."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" ...kono akogare ga umarete basho e..."

Sakuno is singing under the Sakura tree were Fuji and she last practiced. Then Fuji came.

"Ryuzaki..."

Sakuno stopped singing. She look behind her, then she saw Fuji.

"Ah, Fuji-sempai!"

"hmm. Practicing?"

"yeah"

Then he sit beside Sakuno. "Sakuno, oh I mean, Ryuzaki-"

"Fuji sempai, you may call me by my name"

"Really?"

"Hai!"

"Sou ka" Then he move near Sakuno. " Can we go out tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"There's no classes tomorrow. Oishi informed me about this.The teachers will have a meeting"

"oh" Then Sakuno showed a glimpse of smile for knowing that there would be no classes.

"So?"

"So?" Sakuno raised an eyebrow.

"Can we go out tomorrow?"

"Ah..." _Oh. Is this true? Fuji-sempai wants to go out with me?_

Sakuno looks confused. She don't know what to say. "...eto..." She played with her fingers and blushed. "...okay..."

"Is that a yes?"

"...yeah..."

"okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10 am. Is that okay?"

"Hai" Then Sakuno blushed tomato color.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Why is he with her again? And looks like he's up to something. _Ryoma is again on the rooftop watching them.

_I should better watch over Fuji-sempai not Sakuno. Did I just call her by name?_ Then Ryoma lied down with his tennis equipments as a pillow. " mada mada dane, Fuji-sempai" Then he closed his eyes and sleep.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oh, chappie's done!!! I'll wait for your reviews!!! Please review and review so that I will update faster.**

**Ja!!!**


	5. Want some wasabi sushi?

**Oh, Thanks for those who reviewed!!!! Oh, if you want to hear their songs, just search it in YouTube.**

**Oh well, Thanks:**

**Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR**

**animeandmangaaddict**

**Nina Natsu**

**monia**

**kawaiihannah**

**ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkEy**

**catseye007**

**chriss101**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Want some ice cream?"

"Of course!!!"

Fuji and Sakuno is in a park. They went there because they want to have a peaceful morning. There are less people yet.

"What flavor?"

"Um..." She scanned the ice cream flavor list. "hmmm...Strawberry!!!"

"Okay. Please give her one strawberry ice cream"

"Hai"

Then she looked at him. "Fuji-sempai, how about you?"

"Oh, don't mind me"

"Why? Because there's no wasabi flavor?"

He chuckled. " maybe"

"Then make one!!"

"Sakuno-chan, that's a great idea!!!" This made her blush.

"Here sir"

Then Fuji gave Sakuno her ice cream. "You really don't want some?" He nod.

Sakuno held her ice cream. She licked the parts that are melting. _Oh Sakuno, how rude you are!! Fuji-sempai bought you an ice cream while he is just walking beside you eating nothing!!!_

"Ah...ano..."

"hmm?"

"Ah, Fuji-sempai"

"You may call me Syuusuke" Sakuno gave Fuji a confused face. Fuji nodded telling her that it's fine.

"Oh," Then she looked at her ice cream. "Fu- oh I mean, Syuusuke-kun,"( This made Sakuno uncomfortable.) "Ano, I know!"

"What?"

"Let's go in a restaurant where you may eat wasabi sushi!!! My treat!!!"

"Huh?"

"Let's go!!" Sakuno finished her ice cream cone then she pulled Fuji then run.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ohayo Echizen!!!"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. " Momo-sempai? Why are you here?"

"Let's play tennis"

"Fine Let's go" Then ryoma is about to go back in his room to get his racket ( They are in the living room) but suddenly Momoshiro pat him.

"Ah, Ryoma? You know, I'm-"

"hungry? " Then Momo chuckled. "Well sorry, you got the wrong house. This is not the house for beggars" Then Ryoma pushed Momoshiro out of the house.

"Ryoma! How can you treat your friends so rude!!" Rinko said. " Oh, young man, please sit on the dining table." She said sweetly.

"Che" Ryoma said.

"Oh, lucky!" Momoshiro said while jumping.

"Momo-sempai, are you going out with Sengoku? You are starting to sound like him."

"Urusei Echizen" Then he immediately went at the dining table.

Befor Ryoma closed the door, he looked at the sky. _Why do I have a feeling like, I have to know something and I should... Oh whatever._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Here!!" Kawamura said. "Enjoy eating Fujiko and Ryuzaki-san"

"Hai!!" They both said in unison. "Itadakimasu!!!"

"Sakuno-chan, I have a challenge for you"

"hmm?" Sakuno said while eating Takoyaki.

"I have a challenge for you."

"What is it?"

"Eat wasabi sushi"

This made Sakuno almost choke. "What? I won't. Pass"

"Oh please _Sakuno-chan_, Please." he said while his face nears her face. When it's just an inch away, Sakuno really blushed sooo red. She can't believe that Fuji does these things at her.

_Fujiko? What's happening? Don't tell me that...You have hidden feelings for her!_ Kawamura said while secretly watching them at his back.

"Oh...f-fine...I give up"

"Sou ka" Then he gave sakuno a plate of wasabi.

"Fine" Then Sakuno prayed first before she at it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kikumaru. This is Inui"

"Nya! Inui what's up!!"

"I saw Ryuzaki-sensei's grand daughter with..."

"With who!!"

"Fuji"

"Nya!!! I knew I was right!!! They are dating!!! O'chibi must know about this!!! Where are they!?"

"At the Kawamura --- Huh?"

Kikumaru ended the phone call then hurriedly called the others. Inui is standing outside the restaurant watching the two lovebirds

000000000000000000000000000

_My my, Momo should know about this!!! _Kikumaru thought while running. Then he stops. He called Momoshiro then the others leaving Ryoma knowing nothing about the happening.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"oh" Momo said while eating some sushi. He answered the phone call.

"jhelljo?"

"MOMO!!"

Then Momoshiro swallowed the food. "Oh, Ki-"

"Where are you?"

"Ah I'm at-"

"Ochibi?!"

"Yes"

"Momo," Then Kikumaru's voice became low. "I need you two go at the Kawamura's. Just tell ochibe that it's something that everyone should know.

Momoshiro nodded. "Hai. But I'll eat fi-"

"You may eat there!!! Just go immediately!!"

"..hai..." Then Kikumaru ended the conversation.

Ryoma looked at Momoshiro. _Looks like something's up._ He thought. Then Momoshiro stood up and thanked Rinko for the food. Then, he went to Ryoma.

"Ah, Echizen, we need to go at the Kawamura-"

"Oh fine" Then he asked permission to her mom to go.

"We're leaving!" He announced.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here, drink water!!!" Fuji said while rubbing Sakuno's back. Sakuno never stopped coughing since she swallowed the sushi. "Oh, Sakuno-chan, I'm sorry. I've shouldn't pushed you to eat wasabi sushi. Gomen nasai"

Then Sakuno turned calm already. "I-it's fi-fine..." Her throat is a little sore. "Sure?" Fuji said.

"Yeah" Then she smiled sweetly at him. Fuji smiled in return. "I'm really sorry" Then unexpectedly, he hugged her. Sakuno is shocked at the same time confused on what is happening. But she is also blushing! _Wh-why would Fuji-sempai- ah, Syuusuke hug me?_ Then a few moments later, she became comfortable in it. She rested her body on his chest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on let's come in!!" Then they all entered at the same time. Everyone has a shock face. Except for Ryoma, who has burning eyes and boiling blood.

"Fu-Fuji?"

"Huh?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oh, did you like it? Huh? Huh? Oh, For those who are waiting for Ryoma and Sakuno being together, uh, it's coming but not at the next chapter...Okay? But of course, I won't forget about that thing!!!! I also love that pairing!!!**

**Ja!!!!**


	6. Under the rain

**Yo minna!! I'm back!!!! Uh, don't ecpect that this chapter would be long. I can't type for long, my parents ban my computer usage, and I have two stories to update...Waaaaahhh!!! **

**Oh by the way, thanks:**

**mystice, 'kawaiihanah, Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR, Nina Natsu, DarkAssassin965, ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkEy, Fujilovesme, chriss101, Straberries-and-Cherries, animeandmangaaddict, tiang-mei.na, drearymoments, itachi-is-mine (**_me too!!! I love him!!!___** animegrlrlz, suck-a-butt.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" Minna? Why ---"

"Aha!!! Fuji!!!! I knew it I knew it!!!! Ryuzaki-chan and you are dating!!!!!" Kikumaru exclaimed while pointing at the two.

When Sakuno saw Ryoma, she blushed. _This is so embarrasing!!!! Ryoma-kun saw Fuji or Syuusuke sempai and I while...AH!!!!_ Then she look at Ryoma. His face and eyes are colored with the medium shades of red. _Huh? Why is Ryoma-kun's face...I don't get it..._

"Fu-Fuji?" Oishi said while having a face of disbelief of what he is seeing.

_Ii data._

"Oh, mi-minna!!!" Kawamura said while raising his hand. "Want something to eat?"

"TAKA!!!! Why didn't you told us about this!!!!"

"Oh, Eiji-san, I-"

"Fuji!!!!! Explain!!!"

"oh, you see-"

"We SEE!!!"

"ah--"

"Fuji!!! How can you do this!!! Stealing o'chibi's girl!!!"

"ah---"

Then they heard the door opened. They saw an old woman with pink clothes.

"ohoho, minna!!! What is this, a celebration? For who?"

"Ah eto," Oishi went in front of her to explain. Kikumaru stood between Fuji and Sakuno, and the rest, took a seat.

_Oh, what am I going to say?_ Oishi thought while sweating. "Oh, Ryuzaki-sensei, you see, uh...We are having our practice here!!"

"Practice?"

"Yeah!! You see, we also invited your grand-daughter to practice!!! Right minna!!"

"Hai!"

Then Sumire took a seat. "Oh I see..." Then he scanned the people around her. "Huh? Inui and Kaidoh too?"

"hmm"

"Fssshhh"

"Ah, they are--- ah, Audience!!! Right!!!"

"Oh!!! Is that so!!! Well can I be one of them too?"

"Oh...Fine!"

Then Oishi went at Tezuka telling something then Tezuka nodded. He called Echizen and Fuji.Then, they lined up.

_[ALL donna mirai mo hajimari wa kono shunkan_

_koko kara hajimaru glory days_

_[ECHIZEN harereta sora [TEZUKA shiroku yokogi tta Line_

_[BOTH atarashii tobira hiraita_

_[FUJI sashi dashita [OOISHI tewo totte hohoemu_

_[BOTH kasukani kanjita mono wa [ALL yuujou!?_

_[ALL sekaijuu no kotoba demo ie naiyou na_

_[ECHIZEN irode omoi wo egakou_

_[ALL donna mirai mo hajimari wa kono shunkan_

_koko kara hajimaru glory days_

_[ECHIZEN seifuku wo yurashita [OOISHI kaze wo atsumete_

_[BOTH POKETTO no naka ni shimatta_

_[FUJI sugite yuku [TEZUKA hibi wo hodoi temitara_

_[BOTH ima shika mire nai KOTO ni [ALL kizuita_

_[ALL sekaijuu wo terashiteru kibou ga_

_hora[TEZUKA yuuki michibi ite kureru_

_[ALL donna mirai no hajimari wa kono shunkan_

_koko kara hajimaru glory days_

_[ALL sekaijuu no kotoba demo ie naiyou na_

_irode omoi wo egakou_

_donna mirai mo hajimari wa kono shunkan_

_[ECHIZEN koko kara [ALL hajimaru glory days_

_koko kara hajimaru glory days_

"Oh!!! I never thought Tezuka and Ryoma will sing!! But you all did great!!! Sugoi!!!"

"Oh, arigatou Ryuzaki-sensei!!" Oishi said.

Then they ate their lunch and stayed their for some chats. Then Oishi, Inui, and Kaidoh bade their goodbye.

"Oh Sakuno, I have somewhere to go, I won't be home early tonight. Ja!!" Then Sumire left with Tezuka.

Now, Momoshiro, Kikumaru...Fuji...Sakuno...and...Ryoma are left. Of course with Kawamura.

When Sumire left, they became silent. Momoshiro, Taka and Eiji are observing the... triangle?

"OOOOH, I CANT KEEP IT ANYMORE!!!!" Kikumaru bursted. " OCHIBI!!! What are you going to do!!!! Fuji," He pointed him ", Will win Sakuno!!!"

"hn, still mada mada dane"

"WRONG!!! Say that for yourself!!!"

"calm down Kikumaru -sempai do- oh, I smell food!!!"

"huh?? OH WHAT IS THAT TAKA!! FOOD!!!" Then the two sat down properly waiting for Kawamura to serve the food. "Enjoy!!"

"ITADAKIMASU!!!!"

While the two were eating, Fuji left. But of course, before he left, he first told Sakuno that he have to go because his sister called him that they need him. So, Fuji gave a goodbye kiss on Sakuno's cheek IN FRONT of the staring RYOMA.

Minutes later, Sakuno can't stand her situation anymore. Fuji kissed her IN FRONT of her love one Ryoma!!!!! And now Ryoma is giving her a staring death glare!!.

"Ah, Sempai-tachi?"

"Hm-whacht?"

"I have to go home"

"Sure!! BYE BYE!!! oh momo don't finish my food!!!"

Then Sakuno sweat-dropped. Then she left the restaurant.

While she is walking on her way home, she has the feeling that someone is following her. She looked at her clock. 8:28.

_Maybe that person has a bad intention!!_ Then she walked faster. But it's no use. The '_someone_' also walked faster! Then Sakuno run.

She run and run. She didn't mind if she is on the right way. Then, the water from above poured out. Her clothes went wet, her steps became slippery. She didn't notice that she will cross an intersection.

BEEEEEEEP!!!!

Sakuno looked in horror. _No!!_ Her legs can't move.

"SAKUNO!!!" Then She felt someone pulled her. They fell on the ground. Their faces is just an inch from each other. Then she looked at the person.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun!!!"

"Sakuno..."

Cat eyes met chocolate eyes. They stared each other for a moment.

"Sakuno"

"Ryoma-kun"

"Get up"

"Huh?"

"You're a little heavy"

"AH!!" It was the time when Sakuno realized their position. "Gomen!!!"

Then the rain poured harder. "che" Then Ryoma managed his self to stand then he helped Sakuno.

"Sakuno,"

"Huh? You called me by my name?"

"Can't I?"

Then she just blushed.

"You really have a bad sense of direction"

"Is that so...Wait. Are you the one following me?"

" hn "

"I thought it was a ... bad guy..."

"Do I look like a bad guy?"

" "

Then Ryoma looked at the sky. "This can't be helped." Then he face Sakuno.

"Stay with our house tonight. Your home is on the other direction. My house is nearer than that."

Sakuno didn't have the time to answer because Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hand. Of, course, she blushed.

_Ryoma-kun... Thank you..._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I'll be waiting for your reviews!!! **

**WAAAHHH!!! Please!!!! I don't know what to do!!!! FUJIxSAKU or RYOxSAKU!!!!!!!!!**

**I love those parings!!!!**


	7. oh BROTHER!

**Minna!!! I'm Back!!! Thank you sooo much for reviewing!!! Argh!! I have a BIG PROBLEM!!! Uh... For those who likes FujiXSakuno, please bear with me...In this chapter, Fuji won't appear. But also, a new character will appear...**

**Thanks:**

**'kawaiihanah**

**Recca-sanFujiEijiLVR**

**ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkEy**

**sarcasticallythoughtful**

**drearymoments**

**animeandmangaaddict**

**catseye007**

**chriss101**

**monia**

**Javier-san**

**ME**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Tadaima"

"Shounen!! Ohoh- Oh!!! Look!! Ryoma brought his grilfriend with her!!"

This caused Sakuno to blush. Then Rinko dashed to see her son and his _girlfriend_.

"Ryoma!!" She saw them wet. " Oh, you two are so wet! Come in!" then Ryoma went in. "Oh miss, please don't be shy!!. Please come in!" Then she smiled sweetly at her.

Sakuno smiled back. "Thank you very much!" Then she bowed.

Rinko gave Sakuno clothes for her to wear. Ryoma let her use the bathroom first., as a _gentleman._

"Ryoma, just use our shower at the bedroom"

"Hai"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_I can't believe it!! I am inside Ryoma-kun's house!!! I can't believe it! _Sakuno thought as she scrub her skin with soap.

She sand her favorite song, Haru no ao, quietly.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Che, why did this happened at me?I can't believe I let her enter our house. _Ryoma thought while holding his doorknog. When he opened it, he saw **someone** sleeping on his bed. He lookks exactly like him, only much older.

"Wha- RYOGA!!!"

The sleeping fellow woke up. The first image that he saw was RYoma's angry face.

"chi-chibi-suke? CHIBISUKE?" Then his eyes went big.

"Go.Out"

"Huh?"

"GO"

"Aw...chibisuke"

"This can't help"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Honey, did you hear that?"

"Hmwaht?" Nanjiroh said while eating fish.

"Looks like we forgot to warn RYoga not to enter Ryoma's room"

"..."

Then Ryoga sat in front of Nanjiroh. His shirt unordered, looks like he hd gotten in a fight. His hair so messy. "Chibisuke dragged me...Man, he is now matured...he can now do this to me" Then rinko sweatdropped.

"Here" Rinko said giving him an orange juice.

"Orange...I remember..."

**Flashback**

_Give me back my orange!!!" Then Ryoga leaped on the air. He He took off his shirt then threw it at Ryoma. Then he jumped on the cliff where then he dove on the sea._

_"Give me back my orange!!!"_

_"Mada mada daze, CHI-BI-SU--"_

"RYOGA!!!"

Then Ryoga was snapped out from his trail of thoughts.

"huh?"

"Your juice"

"Eh!" Ryoga poured his juice on his self out of consciousness.

"Man" Then he went upstairs to change his clothes.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

" Sakuno...why took you so long? Why does all the girls takes them an hour inside the bathroom?" Ryoma said while lying on his bed. "Uh, better change the bedsheets, a big DIRT lied on it." Then he changed it.

Then heard a scream from the bathroom. It is a very familiar voice. "Sakuno!!!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"Wha--!"

"Sakuno!" Then Ryoma opened the door unknowingly that he hit Ryoga. "Ow.."

Ryoma saw Ryoga shirtless an is about to unzip his pants. At Sakuno's side, he saw her covering herself with a short towel.

"...GET OUT!!!" Sakuno shouted with a red face. Immediately, the two went out.

Outside Ryoma never stopped on glaring at Ryoga.

"If you still want to live, don't do anything wrong at her that will make me kill you"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Yuppy! Done!! Chappie's done!!! Shorty neh? Thanky thankies for reading!!! Oh, this fic is definitely going to be RyomaXsaku, but I will also make it a fujiXsaku, or...ARGH!!! It's just I will make it balance. It's just...oh fine. VOTE: FUJIxSAKU or RYOMAxSAKU????? EVERYONE SHOULD VOTE OKAY?? PLEASE...**

**Oh I'll wait for the reviews, JA!!!**


	8. Good night!

**Minna!! I'm back!!! Sorry if it took me so long to update. I had internet connection problems here. Oh expect that this chapter is short. But still read and review okay? I can't really type for long. I'm so exhausted. My head is aching. And also I found a way for this fic to be both RyoXsaku ans FujiXSaku!! In the end of this story, there will be two different endings. The FujiXsaku ending will be separated with the RyoXsaku ending!!! So, watch out for it!! Do you think it's a good idea? I made it up so I won't be crazy thinking that this fic should be a ryoxsaku or fujixsaku.**

**Thanks:**

**-kawaiihanah**

**chriss101**

**sarcasticallythoughtful**

**Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR**

**carseye007**

**anjyaera**

**animeandmangaaddict**

**drearymoments**

**ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkEy**

**tiang mei-na**

**Heart BrOken**

**Fanabiseru**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mom, where will Ryoga sleep?" Ryoma asked while eating.

"Oh, about that," Rinko said while serving Nanjiroh food. "I thought maybe he could sleep with yo-"

"No" Ryoma said

"Wha- chibisuke!!! Come on!!! We're brothers!!!"

"In my nightmare"

"Mou..." Ryoga sobbed. He looked at Sakuno who is beside Ryoma. _Man, If it just didn't happend!!! Chibisuke will not be mad at me. _Then he studied her. _Hmm, she's cute._

"Ryoga" Ryoma called him with a glare.

"Oh, fine"

"Mom," Ryoma said after finishing his food. "Where will Sakuno sleep?"

"Man, Ryoma, you two are that close? You called her by her name?" Ryoga said shockingly.

Ryoma just ignored him. "Mom?"

"Oh, let me see. Nanako already moved to her parents back, so there's a room for her to stay. She can sleep there. I already fixed it for her."

"But mom!! How about me!!!" Ryoga yelled.

"That's...the problem" Then Rinko looked at Sakuno. "Hmmmm, If Ryoga will stay in Nanako's room, Ryuzaki-san will stay with...us?"

"Oh really!!! That's great!!!" Nanjiroh said happily.

"NO" Ryoma demanded.

"But where? Ryoga and she will stay in the same room?"

"NEVER"

"Man, Chibisuke is so protective over her girlfriend"

"Ano-- I- I'm not Ryoma-kun's girlfriend"

"What? My my, you two looks so cute together!" Rinko said.

"Mom, " Ryoma stood up. "She will stay in my room. Is that okay, Sakuno?"

Sakuno blushed. _Oh! I will stay with Ryoma-kun?_ _But a girl can't stay with a boy in one room alone!! _

"But...Ryoma-kun, I'm a girl"

"Yeah chibisuke! She a girl!! I'm a gay!! She can stay wi---OW!!"

Ryoma slammed Nanjiroh's racket on Ryoga's head. "Urusei. You had 50 ex-girlfriends already. You have three girlfriends at the same time, now, you're telling you're a gay? You just want to sleep with her "

"Man, she's so cute!! No wonder you're in love with her! And very protective."

Sakuno blushed, again. "I can go home"

"Oh no!! It's already late at night!! You can't!!" Rinko said.

"Demo...I think I'm bothering you..."

"Sakuno, where do you want to sleep?"

Sakuno looked around. "In the living room...I think..."

"Then it's decided."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"arigato Rinko-san"

"you're welcome"

Rinko fixed everything for her. The blankets for the sofa she'll be sleeping on and the pillows. "Oyasumi nasai Ryuzaki-san"

"Oyasumi nasai" Then Rinko left leaving Ryoma with her. Sakuno notice that Ryoma didn't made any move.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Are you going to sleep already?"

"hn"

"Good night"

Then Ryoma sat beside her on the sofa. He kissed her on the forehead. Of coarse, Sakuno blushed. "Oyasumi nasai, Sakuno."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Done!! Oh I'm not going to make this a ryogaXsaku okay?? I'm just making him the bossy one over Ryoma. **

**I'll wait for the reviews!! Ja!!!**


	9. Glare and Glares

**Minna!!! I'm back!! Thank you for your wonderful reviews!!! Oh, I made this chappie longer. And also I will put some songs here that are not from prince of tennis. But it won't appear yet in this chapter.**

**Thanks: drearymoments,Funabisenu,animeandmangaaddict,chriss101,'kawaiihanah,Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR,rynatintin, sakunofan14,ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkEy,tiang-mei.na, Yula089,catseye007,suck-a-butt,Strawberries-and-Cherries( sorry, my friend told me that it only have one 't' )**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"sakuno!" Ryoma called.

"Wait a minute please"

Another day has come, and Ryoma and Sakuno became close with each other, after...that incident last night.

_I still can't believe that Ryoma-kun kissed me. Even if it's just on the forehead. _Sakuno thought while braiding her hair. Ryoma is waiting for her at the front door.

Two days passed after the night Sakuno stayed with Ryoma. And after that day, they became comftable with each other.

"Faster, or we will be late"

"hai!! Coming!!" Then Sakuno rushed at the door.

"Gomen for waiting" Sakuno said with a sweet smile.

Ryoma smirked. "Stop doing that when apologizing"

"Huh? Why?"

"..."

"Oh, fine" Then off they go.

-------SCHOOL-------

"Hey, I noticed that this past few days, Ryoma is with Ryuzaki." Horio whispered on his two pals, Kachirou and Katsuo (**sp?**)

"So what if they were now close?" Kachiro said.

"That only means that...Ryoma feels the same for Ryuzaki!!"

"How did you know?" Katsuo asked.

"What? How did I? With my two years tennis experience..."

"Shut up Horio" The both said in unison.

The three is watching Ryoma and Sakuno together entering the school.

"Hoi hoi!!! O'chibi!!"

Then Kikumaru placed his arms on Ryoma and Sakuno's neck. "Nah? Ryuzaki? Why...?"

"Sakuno" This voice rang Sakuno's head. Kikumaru removed his arms. Sakuno looked up.

"Fu-Fuji oh, I mean Syuu--"

"Sakuno, let's go, our classes will start soon" Ryoma said while glaring at Fuji.

Fuji looked at Ryoma then Sakuno. Kikumaru gave them a 'oh no' face.

"Osu, Echizen---ah?" Kikumaru covered Momoshiro's mouth.

"Momo, don't interrupt" Kikumaru whispered. Momoshiro studied the two. "Oh, I see"

Nothing else happend. Just glaring, glaring and glaring.

"Let's go Sakuno" Ryoma said while putting his arms around Sakuno's waist. Ryoma pulled Sakuno a little as a sign of the 'let's go' move.

Sakuno blushed. She looked at Fuji. She was scared a little. Fuji has the 'I'll crush you' seriouse face at Ryoma.

"oh, Syuusuke-kun, We--Have to go"

Fuji looked at her. He step a little to be near at her. He placed his hand on her cheeks. He lowered his face.

"Sakuno... Let's talk later" Then he smiled. Sakuno tomato blushed.

"oh...anou...hai"

"hm"

"Sakuno, let's go" This time Ryoma really pulled her.

"Momo"

"Hai, Kikumaru-sempai"

"Mada mada dane, Ryoma and Fuji" They whispered in unison.

------LUNCH-----

"Sakuno, let's eat lunch together" Ryoma said.

"Oh.." Sakuno blushed. "Ha-hai"

"hn"

---Rooftop----

"Ryoma-kun, I made lunch for you" Sakuno offered the bento.

"Thanks"

They were eating silently beut then someone entered the roof.

"Sakuno, I knew you were here"

Sakuno was shocked. _Oh, I forgot!!!_

"Echizen, can I join you?" Fuji asked.

"hn"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' "

Then Fuji sat at Sakuno's side. The three were eating silently, but inside Fuji and Ryoma's mind, it is sooo noisy.

_Echizen, I won't give you any free time alone with her._

_Fuji-sempai always interrupts._

_Echizen, you won't defeat me._

_One day, I'll defeat you._

"Ano, Syuusuke-kun" Fuji was snapped. He looked at her. "Oh, what is it? _Sakuno-chan?_" Fuji changed the tone of his voice to tease Ryoma.

"Oh, may I know what song did you sang in the class elimination?"

"It's Hitomi no Toji-"

"Please sing it" Sakuno said gleefully.

"Oh, Okay"

**ima hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wa omou**

kaeri michi kousaten no mukou kimi ga ita  
nagai kami ga kaze to odoru  
kawarisou na shingou mitai na kono kimochi  
ato ippo ga fumi dasenai

hashagi tsuzukeru nakama tachi  
yuuyake iro no namiki michi  
kimi wo surechigatta...

sou kagayakidashita kisetsu no naka no  
mirai e to tsuzuku michi de  
tada hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou

iki wo kirashi nori konda BASUwa hashiridasu  
hayaokuri no machi ga kureru  
kimagure ni kono ha wo yurashita ano kaze ha  
doko ni tadoritsukun darou

yorimichi shite iru kodomo tachi  
kakato de funda mizutamari  
kimi ga hohoende ita...

sou sokudo wo ageta toki no nagare ha (Sakuno gave Fuji an 'amazed' look)**  
atarashii DOA hiraite  
tada hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou  
**

**sou kagayakidashita kisetsu no naka no  
mirai e to tsuzuku michi de  
tada hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou**

sou sokudo wo ageta toki no nagare ha (Some cherry blossom flowers showered to them)**  
atarashii DOA hiraite  
tada hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou  
**

**ima hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wa omou **(Then a cold wind breezed)

After Fuji sang, Sakuno clapped her hands.

"Sugoi neh, Syuusuke!!"

"hn" Ryoma said with a smirk.

-------TENNIS------

"Regulars, line up!!!" Tezuka shouted. Immediately, all the regulars lined up. Then Sumire opens her mouth. "Since the program would be next week, I will give you the time to practice. The other schools will also come so," She smiled"Do your best"

"HAI!!"

"You are all dissmissed!" Tezuka announced. Then one by one they separated.

Ryoma and Momoshiro practiced together.

"Oi, Echizen, let's duet!"

"Hn"

**Flying Bicycle**

Fui ni senaka megakete tobinoreba

Katagoshi ni aozora

Sabita PEDAL wo fumikomu tsumasaki ga

Ikigire shita shunkan

"Darashinai ne"'tte tsubuyaita

Tsuyogatte JOKE tobashita

Tende kamiawanai kaiwa ni

Hana wa sakisou ni nai

Feel'n the sky Tobidasou

Kangaeta'tte Nayanda'tte shou ga nai!

Blowing in the sky Tomaranai

Ashita wo oikoshiteyuke!!

Totsuzen, kaiwa ni warikomu hizashi

Ki ga tsukeba yuugure

FAST FOOD de moriagatteitara

Jikan wo wasureteta

UNBALANCE na oretachi wo

Warau Yuuyake-iro no tsuki

Sokkenaku wakareta senaka ga

Sukoshi monotarinai

Feel'n the sky Kakedasou

Ganbatta'tte muri shita'tte iin'ja nai!

Blowing in the sky Tomaranai

Ashita wo oikoshiteyuke!!

Feel'n the sky Tobidasou

Kangaeta'tte Nayanda'tte shou ga nai!

Blowing in the sky Tomaranai

Ashita wo oikoshiteyuke!!

Feel'n the sky Kakedasou

Ganbatta'tte muri shita'tte iin'ja nai!

Blowing in the sky Tomaranai

Ashita wo oikoshiteyuke!!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Done!! Hope you liked it!! I'll wait for the reviews!!**

**Ja!!**


	10. Annoying brother

**Minna!!! I LOVE YOU!!! My fic alrady reached over 100+ reviews!!! I can't believe it!!! I never thought that this fic will reach that number of reviews!! Thank you very much: chriss101,Yula089,animeandmangaaddict,tiang-mei.natRiCiA'XhAkUrAH, jolteonforever, drearymoments, fire19, 'kawaiihanah, ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkEy, Sttrwberries-and Cherries and lei lei I LOVE YOU!!!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine...I wish it is...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After Ryoma and Momoshiro sang, everyone clap ther hands.

"Huh?"

They looked around, everyone's watching them!!

"Sugoi neh, Momoshiro!" Sumire praised. "I never thought you can also sing so good!!"

_Hmmm, Momo has a voice._Oishi thought. "Eh?" Then he walk towars Momoshiro.

"Momo, I thought you were not included at the..."

"My mistake actually" Momoshiro said while rubbing his temples. "I forgot that our teacher told me that I can participate only with the others so, I chose Ryoma"

"Sou ka" Fuji said. Then he saw Kawamura. "Taka-san, can we also duet?"

"Eh?" Kawamura is confused. "Fujiko, you want to duet with me?" He nodded. "Hai! Let's sing!!"

**Days of Moments**

**Onaji setsuna ni umare Chigau jibun wo sagasu**

**Dare yori mo Azayaka ni Ashita no bokura**

**Onaji jidai ni deai Tesaguri no yume kataru**

**Ima wa mada Kage dake no hirogaru sekai**

**Days of moments Furikaereba**

**Precious moments Daiji na toki**

**Days of moments Wakachiaou**

**Share the moments Omoi no subete**

**Yamamichi mo yomichi mo ippome wa massugu mae ni**

**Hohaba mo kutsu mo yukusaki mo Betsu-betsu dakedo**

**Sorezore no iro Ikashiaeru sa**

**Ashita no bokura**

**Itsumo Katagoshi ni Warai ga hajikeru**

**Ima ga Mirai e no Daiji na toki**

**Motto Kikasete yo Kakegaenai yume**

**Zutto Kagirinai Omoi no subete**

**Mienai nani ka wo osoreta'tte Shikata nai kara**

**Tashika na kanshoku shinjite Saki wo isogou**

**Sorezore no michi Mitsukerareru sa**

**Ashita no bokura**

**Hirogaru sekai**

Then everyone gave them an applause. "Sugoi!!!" "Great!!"

_Hn, annoying._ Then Ryoma spotted the auburn pig-tailed girl. _Sakuno?_ Then he saw the she is looking and clapping her hands for...

_Fuji-sempai_. Ryoma glared. Then he approached the girl.

_Sugoi neh!! _Sakuno smiled. Then she saw someone walking towards her. As she studied it, she recognized him.

"Sakuno, are you watching _us_ practicing?" Ryoma said not looking at the girl.

"Anou, hai, demo...I just came here for a while so...I just heard the last part of Syuusuke-kun and Kawamura-sempai's song..."

"hn"

"Sakuno-chan"

Sakuno froze. She was surprised by that voice. Ryoma also was surprised. When Sakuno turned her head, she saw Fuji.

"Syuusuke-kun!!!"

"umm"

"since when did you came hear?"

"Just this moment"

"hn"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"hoi Oishi! Look!" Eiji pointed Ryoma, Fuji and Sakuno. "Nya, Love triangle, neh!!! O'chibi really matured a lot!!!"

"Shhhh, Eiji" Oishi stared at the three. _My my, I hope this will not bother their tennis play._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nobody left. Ryoma and Fuji never left Sakuno. They are still there, even it is already boring for Sakuno.

"Anou, I have to go..."

"hn?"

"Tomo-chan might be waiting for me already, so, I have to go"

"hn"

"Sure"

When the pig-tailed girl left, again, Ryoma and Fuji's glaring session began.

"Echizen"

"Sempai"

"I won't lose" They said in unison.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Tadaima" Ryoma said.

"oi Ryoma, where's your pretty girlfriend" Nanjiroh asked.

"..." Then Ryoma went at the living room leaving the annoying Nanjiroh confused.

"Oi Chibisuke!!" Ryoga greeted while patting Ryoma's head.

"Che, yame na!!"

"huh? What's with the arrogant mood today?"

"Urusei!!"

"My my, Ryoma, what's wrong?" Rinko asked.

"hn" Then Ryoma went in his room.

_hmmmm, Chibisuke's mood today is different...AhA!!!_ " Maybe... Chibisuke knew that a guy fell for him!!!!! HAHAHAHA----"

Then they heard Ryoma shouted 'shut up' from upstairs.

"Hmmmm, demo...he have a girlfriend so..."

"CHIBISUKE HAS A RIVAL ON HER GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!"

Then no answer from upstairs. "I got it right!!" Then Ryoga jumped with joy. Rinko sweat-dropped.

"Oh, great thinking Ryoga!!" Then Nanjiroh jump with Ryoga.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oh, chappie's done!!! I'm going to wait for the reviews!! Again, I LOVE YOU MINNA!!!!**

**Ja!!**


	11. I think I forgot something

**Sorry for the late update and thank you everyone for reviewing...Anyways, here's next chappie...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Oh noooo!! I'm going to be late!!!" Sakuno yelled while braiding her hair quickly. She is standing in front of her large mirror. "Done!!" She didn't see if her braids looks good.

"Oh no!!! I forgot my bag!!" Sakuno remembered when she is already outside their gate. So she came back inside her room for it.

_Oba-chan!!! This is ALWAYS the result when you didn't wake me up!!!_ She screamed in her mind.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Oh my, it's been 30 minutes passed and Ryuzaki-san isn't here yet." The teacher said. "Well anyways..." Then the techer continued the discussion.

_Is she late or absent?_ Ryoma thought while scribbling the pig-tailed hair on a paper . _Maybe late, as always. _

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakuno is running on the hallway. She didn't noticed that her ponytails are slowly falling while she is running. When she already reached their classroom door, she stop to take a short rest.

Sakuno is panting very hard. _I'm here, at last!!_ When she is about to knock the door, the bell ring.

Sakuno watch the door while opening.

"...and also don't forget to do you--" Then the woman looked at her. "Oh, miss Ryuzaki, you're too early for tommorow's class!" Sakuno blushed because of embarassment. She heard that everyone in the class giggled.

"Gomen!!!" She said while she bowing her head.

The teacher already left, but she didn't moved yet. Then she notice that a shadow is in front of her.

"Oi, Sakuno, you are in the way."

She raised her head. "Ry-Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn" Then he smirked. Then she noticed that the girl's hair is different.

"Where's the pig tails I usually see?"

Then Sakuno touched her hair. "Oh!! Maybe it..fell"

"Hn" Then Ryoma noticed that Sakuno didn't entered yet. So, he stand aside. "You may come in"

Sakuno blushed. "Oh, Arigatou!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**LUNCH**

_Che, where is Sakuno again?_ He looked around. None. Then he walked at the stairs. _Che, it's so tiring looking for her. She'll look for me._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Oh, where's my pony-" Someone is patting her. She turned around. It's Fuji.

"Syuusuke!!"

"..." He smiled. He noticed her hair. Then he remembered that he saw a pony tail on his way and he picked it up.

"Neh, is this yours?"

Sakuno's face brighten when she saw her silver pony tail. "Hai!" Then she took it. "Demo, do you have the other one?" Fuji waved his head as a 'no'.

"hmmm... I wonder where is it"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ryoma is walking on the hallway when he spotted a silver thing on the ground. He walk throught it to check it out. "huh?" Then he bend his body to pick it up. "Sakuno..."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Sakuno-chan, let's take our lunch together" Fuji said while smiling. Sakuno looked up on him and agreed. " Come on"

While the two are walking together, Kikumaru and Momoshiro are peeping from a wall.

"Hoi, Momo, who do you think? Ochibi or Fuji?"

Momo shrugged. "That's a pretty tough question."

"Uhmuhm" Kikumaru nodded.

"Maybe a two-timer"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Sakuno, Sakuno, where are you?" Ryoma murmured. He is on the rooftop waiting for Sakuno. "Man, I'm hungry" Then he stared at the sky and eventually slept.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

" Sakuno-chan, can I walk you home after class?"

"huh?" Sakuno said while drinking.

"Can I?"

"Sure!" Sakuno let out a smile.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

** ring! **

-_groan-_ "Man, I overslept" Then he poked his eyes and then he looked at the sky. "oh, it's practice already!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hmm, why do I have a feeling that I forgot someone or something or...whatever" Then Sakuno opened her bag to put her books but then she saw a bento there. "Wait, my bento earlier is with Syuusuke, but who's bento is this?"

"Maybe it's just misplaced" Then when she is about to lift the bento, she remembered something.

"Oh no!!! Ryoma-kun!!!!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Yeah fine, it's short. I have computer time limits here and that's the reason for the short chappies. Please forgive me for this. But I might be able to update next week!!! **

**I'll wait for the reviews!!**

**Ja!!!**


	12. I'm so sorry

**Minna!! I'm here!! I know many of you were soooo confused about' Why did Sakuno forgot about Ryoma?'**

**Well, you'll know why in a few chapters...**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Oi chibisuke, you're too early today!!! Let me guess... You cut classes today huh?!!"

"..." Then Ryoma went straight in his bedroom.

"Man!!! You're girlfriend is with someboby, right??!!!!" Ryoga shouted from downstairs, still, Ryoma didn't replied.

"HAHAHAHH!!! BINGO!!!! I'M RIGHT!!!!!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Where's Ryoma-kun? It's still our practice..._ Sakuno thought as she is looking around.

"What's the problem Sakuno-chan?" Said Fuji who is beside her.

"Oh, I'm jus----"

"Don't think of anything that will bother us, okay?"

"ano...demo-"

"Let's start practicing"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What a very weird day...She can't forget about me...What's up with her?" Ryoma thought while lying on his bed.

"Does it have something to do with Fuji-sempai?" Then Karupin jumped on his stomach.

"Karupin..."

"Meow"

"I want to win her, but, I don't know how"

"Meow" Then Ryoma closed his eyes. Then a tennis racket flashed.

Then Ryoma opened his eyes. "I now know"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Fuji-sempai"

"Huh?" Fuji looked at her confused. "Fuji...Sempai?"

"Oh, I mean Syuusuke-kun" Sakuno said. "uhm, I really have to go, I need to do something."

"Something what?"

"It's personal"

"Doeas it has something to do with Ryoma?"

Sakuno blushed. "Fuji---Syuusuke-kun..." Then a cold air breezed. They are under the cherry blossom tree.

" Don't mind him" Then the cold breeze stopped. And everthing became silent.

"Wh-why?"

Fuji didn't answer. His smilling face turned into a serious one but his eyes closed. It became silent for minutes.

"Gomen" Sakuno said while standing up. "I really have to go" Then Sakuno runs.

"Sakuno!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Chibisuke!!!!! Phone!!!!"

"hn"

"Oi!!! Chibisuke!!!! It's your girlfriend!!!"

"Tell her I'm sleeping"

"Man," Then Ryoga looked at the phone then smiled. "Oh, Sakuno-chan Ryoma told me to tell you that he is sleeping"

"RYOGA!!!!!!!" Then Ryoga shrieked when Ryoma shouted. Then Ryoma went downstairs and stole the phone from Ryoga.

"hn"

"Anou...Ryoma-kun..."

"hn"

"I'm really really so sorry about..."

"That's all?"

"demo, Ryoma-kun" Then Ryoma hanged up.

_Ryoma-kun...please forgive me..._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I've changed my mind. This will only have one ending...**

**Ja!!!!**


	13. The match: Who will win?

**I'm back!! About the story's ending, as I have said in the past chapters, I will separate the endings. The other ending will be a one shot.**

**Disclaimer: it's not mine….**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Syuusuke! Phone!"

"Hai!"

Fuji is inside his bedroom lying on his bed. He is thinking about what happened earlier. _I can't really believe it. It's just, it's my first time seeing her face like that. She's, her face, it's…_

"Syuusuke!"

_Mad_

Then Fuji went downstairs. Then he picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Fuji-sempai" Fuji heard a very familiar cold voice.

"Echizen…" Fuji's face became serious. "What is it?"

"I want us to have a…" Ryoma paused for a moment.

"Match"

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Ohayooooo Sakura-chaaaan!!" Said by a loud girl running towards Sakuno. Then the girl give her a bear hug. "ow, Tomo-chan!"

"Sakuno-chan!! It's nice to see you again!!" Then Tomoka hugged her more tightly and then squeezed her.

"To…mo…air…please…"

"I will always….."

"To..mo…"

"What is it? Are you-"

"Osakada!! Don't do that to Ryuzaki-chan!" Said by a red-haired band aid guy.

"Kikumaru-sempai?"

"Nya!" Kikumaru pointed at the collapsing Sakuno.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

..akuno, Sakuno!"

"huh?"

Sakuno poked her eyes. She can see a blurred figure of a girl. Then she poked her eyes again. Then it became clear.

"Tomo-chan?"

"Oh Sakuno-chan!! At last you're awake!! You scared me to death!!"

"Why? How?"

"Ryuuzaki-chan!!" Kikumaru said while pushing away Tomoka.

"Are you okay? Huh? Huh?"

Sakuno giggled. "Yeah"

"Oh great!! There's no need to explain!!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you get it? Fuji won't worry!!"

"Fuji-sempai? Naah naah…tsk tsk tsk" Tomoka said

"It's Ryoma-sama not Fuji-sempai!!"

"Nya! You don't know anything!! Fuji is the one not-yeah, you have a point there."

"See!"

"No. Fuji is!"

While the two persons are arguing in front of Sakuno, she realized something.

'Where are they?'

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Here I go Echizen"

"…"

Then Fuji served the ball with intense power. Ryoma runned for it until he reached it and he served it back.

_What power._ Ryoma thought while struggling with the ball.

When the ball passed the other side, swiftly, Fuji returned it back.

3-2

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

LUNCH

Sakuno went at the rooftop. She took her lunch there alone.

_I wonder where they are. I wonder how are they._

Then a long cold breeze came. After that, the sky is becoming dark little by little.

"I hope they're fine…"

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ryoma did a twist serve again. But it is a different twist serve. It curves in a very abnormal way.

30-0

Fuji is analyzing that move. Ryoma noticed that Fuji's face became really serious than ever.

Ryoma smirked.

"Fuji-sempai, if you are wondering about that serve, it is a different kind of twist serve"

"What is it?"

"Twist Serve Tornado"

"Hmmm….."

Then Ryoma served the ball again. Fuji positioned already to face the twist serve tornado. But he's surprised to found out that it is not a twist serve or any kind of it.

Fuji looked at Ryoma.

"Big bang"

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"lalalala…." Nanjiroh sang while lying outside on the floor. Then he looked at the sky. He saw a dark clouds.

"hmmm….interesting"

"Yeah" Ryoga said who is sitting beside Nanjiroh

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

6-5 in favor of Fuji.

"Match point" Ryoma said.

Then an air breezed. "Let's begin."

"Let us not waste the air"

Then Fuji served the ball.

_I know this. _Ryoma said runningin front of the net. _Hakugei_.

Ryoma is again struggling on the ball. But still, he managed to return it. But he saw Fuji is already positioning for his another move. Tsubame Gaeshi.

Ryoma hurriedly went on the left side of the net to counter the ball. Then he dropped the ball on the other side.

Fuji chased the ball before it dropped. Fortunately, he reached it. But Ryoma already jumped for his another technique.

"Cyclone Smash!!"

And Fuji wasn't able to return it.

Ryoma pointed his racket on Fuji. "Mada mada dane, Fuji-sempia"

"hmm"

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Meow"

"Oi, Karupin, you can feel it also?" Ryoga said while running his hands on Karupin's fur.

"Meow"

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ryoma is now in his state of Self Actualization.

"Zero-shiki drop shot?" Fuji was surprised. _ He can now use it without struggling?_

Then it's time for him to serve. Then when it passed on Ryoma's side, of course, Ryoma returned it.

"Hadoukyu"

Fuji is now really surprised. _That Samurai's Eye…_

Ryoma did almost all the techniques. He even did the other team's techniques. Shinji's "spot" Kamio's "Rhythm", Sanada's "FuuRinKaZan", Atobe's "Tanhauser" and many more.

Then, Ryoma's last shot….

"Cool drive"

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oh, chappie's done!! I hope you like it!! Please don't forget to review!!**

**Ja!**


	14. I WON

**Hello minna!! I'm back!! THanks for the wonderful reviews!!**

**Next Chappie!!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The winds blew softly on their face. They are facing each other. The one is taller than the other. It seems that they are thinking something so important and very serious. They are not talking to each other. It is full of silence except for the wind and the trees noises. They are in a tennis court inside a group of trees where no one could ever knew that there is a tennis court there.

Then finally, the smaller one opens his mouth.

"Sempai..." Then he removed his cap then lowered his head.

"I..."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Anou, Kikumaru-sempai..." The pigtailed hair said. Her head is low allowing her bangs to cover her hair. And again, she is playing with her fingers.

"Nya?" The red-head guy looked. "Ryuzaki-chan, what is it?"

"Eto.." Then she blushed. "Did you see Ryoma-kun and Fuji-sempai around?"

"huh?" Kikumaru gave her a confused face. " Yeah, I haven't seen them...Nya!! I thought you've already started calling 'Fuji' in "Syuusuke'?!"

"Oh.." Then Sakuno looked away. "I-I think...ah..."

"Oh I get it!" Kikumaru said. " You feel uncomfortable saying his name with the others! Right?"

"Yeah..." Then Sakuno look at him. "I have to go, bye!" The she runs away.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakuno is searching for both of them inside and outside the school. She even looked at the roof top to check if Ryoma is there. But he is not there.

So she went to her grandmother to ask about it. She knocked on the door then after hearing the word 'come in' she entered the room.

"Oba-chan, I have something to ask"

"Hmm?" The old lady said while sitting on a chair and reading some papers. "What is it?"

"ah, ano-"

"About THEM?"

"ah- You know about it?"

"Yeah, actually, I am so updated about it. Your sempai-tachi are always dicussing it with me."

"What! Oh..."

"So, anyways, they are absent today. Didn't you saw Ryoma in your class?"

"Oh, I'm late, again." Then she sighed. "Where are they?"

"I don't know, maybe, having a match"

"Huh?"

"You won't understand it, Sakuno my dear."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I..."

Then he bowed. He doesn't want to say it. He can't believe it. He can't believe this is happening.

"...admit..."

Then he sighed. He raised his head and faced him. He gathered the courage to say this.

"...defeat"

Then the other one smiled. "It was a very good match with you." He said calmly. He still became humble with it. He is very happy that he defeated him already without any interruptions.

Then he wore his cap again. " Thank for a very good match with you, Fuji-sempai"

"Echizen, I admit defeat. She's..." Then he bowed. "Yours"

"Fuji-sempai, you can still be friends of her"

"Thank you"

Then another wind blew. "Thank you also, Fuji-sempai"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Done! I know! It's short again!! But I have something to do and I'm also going somewhere. But still I will wait for your wonderful reviews guys!!**

**Bye!!**


	15. I week absent

**Minna! I'm back!! To those who were shock about the last chapter, knowing that this is not going to be a FujiXsaku, I'm really sooooo sorry. But don't worry, I'm going to make another ending about them and I'm going to make it a one shot. Happy? Well, let me know if you like the idea or not. I'm not going to make one if you don't like the idea.**

**Disclaimer: IT'S. NOT. MINE.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

" Fuji..." Said by the Seigaku captain, Tezuka.

"Yes?"

" Why are you absent last week"

"..."

The two tennis stars are inside the all boys changing room, changing their clothes. After Fuji is done fixing his things, he picked up his racket and turned away his face from Tezuka.

"Tezuka"

"..."

"I admit that..." He turned his face in front of Tezuka. "Echizen can beat me" Then he went at the door and opened it. But, before he closed it, he first said something.

"But, the game won't end there..."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The pigtail girl is again, roaming the whole school. Then, her best friend, the loud one, saw Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan!!!"

"Huh?" Then Tomoka gave her a bear hug. "Oww"

"Sakuno-chan, who are you looking for?" Tomoka asked. Sakuno blushed after the question. Tomoka raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

"Oh, I know! I heard the sempais that they are here already"

"Really?"

"Yes!!"

"oh, I see..."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It's been a week when they had a match. He did not come to school for a week. Yeah, he won, and the prize is Sakuno, but, what now? He really had a confused feeling.

Suddenly, he heard the door opened. Then a figure was revealed. A very familiar figure.

"Sa-"

"Ryoma-kun!"

The girl hurriedly sat beside Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun! Where have you been?! The program was cancelled because Fuji and you were absent!!"

After Ryoma heard his name, he remembered their match. It was a very long match. He then looked up the sky.

"Ryoma-kun!! Answer me!!"

"ah?"

"Why were you absent!?"

Ryoma smirked. He saw Sakuno's cute concerned face. He lifted his hand then placed it on Sakuno's cheek. Automatically, Sakuno blushed.

"Sakuno...You're blushing again"

"mwn" Sakuno can't speak.

"hn" Ryoma smirked.

"Sakuno?"

"ye-yes?"

"you're cute" And of course, after hearing this, she blushed even more.

"Don't tease me Ryoma-kun! Just answer my question!"

"oh, about that thing...I, I"

"You?"

"I'm tired"

"And rested for a week? Gosh!"

"hn" Ryoma smirked. He did not realize that his arm is already around Sakuno's shoulder. Sakuno too doesn't know about it.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I know! It's short! But I have to type another ryoXsaku fic! It's about...oh, it's a secret...Just watch out for it. **

**Hey, do you know the Let's chat there! If you want.**

**Okay! Ja! I'll wait for the reviews!**


	16. second to the last

**Yeah, I'm back...Here's next chapter...Oh, before that...Warning: This fic will nearly end, and that's the reason why I don't want to update.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakuno is under the cherry blossom tree where they usually meet. _I wonder where he is..._ She thought. _I haven't seen him for a while..._

_Fuji where are you?_

She watched the people passing at her front, hoping that she will see him. Minutes and minutes passed, but still no sign of him.

"Fuji, where are you?" She said with a sigh.

"Im here" A familiar voice answered her question from behind. She looked back. Then, a gleeful smile appeared on her face.

She stood up. "Fuji!"

"Hello, long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah!" She skipped. "The program was re-schedule because of you two!" She said with hands on her hips.

"us...two?"

"Yeah! Ryoma and you!"

"oh..."

Then Fuji remembered their match. He lost. He looked up, staring at the the peaceful blue sky. He always do this when he remembers something very memorable.

Yeah, memorable. He lost at Ryoma.

"Oi, Fuji-san?" Fuji didn't noticed that Sakuno is patting him. "Oh,"Fuji was snapped.

"Are you okay?" Sakuno asked concerned. "Hai" He complied.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Yeah, I won, but what now? _Ryoma thought while lying on the rooftop and making his bag a pillow. His arms are crossed behind his head and his cap covers his face.

_I can't even bring a good conversation with her. _Then he sighed.

_What if she thinks that I'm the most boring person she ever met?_

_Does she still likes me?_

_Or...Not..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The room is very crowded. You can see the people very busy doing something. They walk around, then walk here and there.

Everyone's rehearsing for tomorrow. The big event. Many people are going. There would be a special number from the different schools.

Tomorrow is the day. The day Ryoma will say.

_Yeah, tomorrow, I tell her, in public._

He entered the room. Nobody noticed him entered.

_Yeah, right, tomorrow._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I know, it's short! But I have to! Or else, the next chapter, the LAST chapter will be shorter!**

**I don't want to update! I don't want to end this fic!! But I have to!!**

**Maybe I'll just make another fic...hmmmm...**

**Anywayz, please review!!!**


	17. I love you

**Merry Christmas!! And Happy Birthday Ryoma!!! We love you!!!**

**Hey guys! This is it!!! The...last chapter...sob sob...NOOO!!! I don't want to end this!!!!! NOOO!!!**

**But...**

**I should...**

**Everything ends...**

**Minna...Thank you for supporting me...wait...This should be written at the end...**

**FINE!!**

**Here's next chapter...err, LAST chapter...sob...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"And now presenting, the participants from different districts. Mr. Keigo Atobe from Hyotei Gakuen!" Atobe stepped on the stage. Then, his fan girls started to scream. "ATOBE ATOBE"

Then Atobe stood at the front, in the middle of the stage, and he raised his hand with a red rose. Then, he opened his mouth.

"Be awed to my prowess and beauty" After saying this, his fan girls squealed.

"And from Fudomine, Akira Kamio and Shinji Ibu!"

Then from Fudomine, the people shouted 'whoo!'. Then the two went up.

"From Rikkaidai, Akaya Kirihara and Genichirou Sanada!"

Then their team shouted "Rikkaidai, go go go go Rikkaidai"

"And the last but not the least, Kiyosumi Sengoku from Yamabuki!"

The crowd are all shouting the participant's name. Everyone is wearing a black tuxedo. Even the representative of Seigaku. Oh, of course, Sakuno is an exception.

Then, the music played.

**Wonderful Days...**

Atobe grabbed the microphone then began singing...

_Mabushii gogo Mado o akeru  
Wake mo naku kakeru hikage no komichi  
Kata de iki o suikonde me o toji  
Omoiegaita ashita kara no suteeji  
Imeejishiteru atarashii peeji  
Masshiroi kyanpasu ni egaku  
Mukaikaze mo okamainashi de kirihiraku  
Kono hatenaku tsuzuku Brand new story_

_Ah, wonderful days_

_Zebura moyou no kousaten  
Ao ni kawaru to hashiridasu  
Shiroi rain dake o funde watarikiru  
Kodomo no you ni_

_Itsumo konna fuu ni kaze ni fukare  
Ari no mama no jibun de iru koto ga moshi mo dekite ita nara  
Tooi sora ni mukete ryoute nobashi kono omoi todoku you ni to  
Tokihanatteku_

_Pedaru o fumu ashi wo hayame  
Ikki ni sakamichi Kakeagaru  
Ima tobitatsu mae no nagai josou  
Takamaru kodou Kanjinagara  
Kono saka o noborikitte  
Teppen ga miete kita koro ni  
Minamikaze ga senaka o oikoshite yuku  
Hajimari no aizu o shiraseru you ni_

_Ah, wonderful days_

_Ato sukoshi dake o kurikaeshi  
Itsu no ma ni ka koko made kiteta  
Mou shikai no oku ni kagayaku hikari sae Reach for the sky_

_Donna toki mo mune ni shimaikonda mama no  
Omoi wasurenaide zutto atatametsuzuketa nara  
Kitto itsuka na mo nai tori no you ni omou mama  
Kono oozora o tsukisusundeku_

_Tesaguri de sagasu mirai wa itsu de mo kagi no nai tobira  
Me no mae ni aru hikari mo mitsukerarezu sagashitsuzuketa  
Tsukue ni aru rakugaki wa  
Itsuka omoiegaita chizu  
Dare mo aruita koto no nai  
Taiyou sae shiranai basho  
Mezashite_

_Itsumo konna fuu ni kaze ni fukare  
Ari no mama no jibun de iru koto ga moshi mo dekite ita nara  
Tooi sora ni mukete ryoute nobashi kono omoi todoku you ni to  
Tokihanatteku  
Tokihanatteku…_

_Ah, wonderful days…_

**(a/n:I'll just write the english ver. in the end...)**

"WHOOO!!!" The crowd shouted.

"Great!!!" Everyone clapped their hands.

Then Atobe raised his hands then snapped. Everyone shut their mouths. "Thank you very much" Atobe proudly said.

"And also, Seishun Gakuen, thank you for inviting us..."

"Yeah!! Arigatou!" Kirihara interrupted.

"yeah, though I didn't know about this and I..." Shinji started mumbling something. Kamio sweat dropped.

"Yeah! Thank you! Lucky!" Sengoku said. Sanada didn't say anything but he nodded as a agreement to them.

Then they went down. The host or Horio came up. "Ehem, ehem, N-"

"Come on Horio, just speak!" Tomoka yelled.

Horio twitched his brows. 'Why does this girl always interrupts?'

Then Horio started. "And now! Presenting! The selected students from the Tennis club!! Please welcome, Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka went up. "Vice Captain Oishi Shuuichiro!" Oishi then went up and waved his hand to the people. "Fuji Syuusuke!" Fuji did the same. His fan girls started squealing. "And the last but not the least, Ryo-"

"Hurray! Hurray! Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka shouted. She continued shouting until all of Ryoma's fan girls followed.

"Hurray! Hurray! Ryoma-sama!" Then Ryoma sighed and also went up.

"Please watch and listen to them, they will be singing the White line" Then Everyone clapped their hands.

Ryoma started the song...

donna mirai mo hajimari wa kono shunkan koko kara hajimaru glory days... **Whatever the future may be from this moment, Our glory days begin from here...**

Then Ryoma continued the song. His fan girls can't help but to stare at him while singing. They can't believe he is singing! Some of them even jaw-dropped!

Sakuno watched Ryoma. _Ryoma-kun no sugoi!_

Then it's Fuji's turn.

_sashi dashita..._Then his fangirls shouted. Then Oishi..._tewo totte hohoemu_

_**Both: **__kasukani kanjita mono wa... __**All: **__yuujou!?_

**As we hold our hands gently with smiling faces**

**We can faintly feel something--friendship**

Then they continued the song until it ended. After they sang, the crowds gave them an applause while yelling their names.

Then Horio again went up. "That's the White line sung by Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji and Ryoma!"

"And now, presenting, a solo, also from the tennis club! Well actually most of them are the participants, the acrobatic player of the team! Kikumaru Eiji!"

"Hoi!" Kikumaru gave everyone a very amazing entry. He jumped going up on the stage while doing cartwheels in the air. "Yeah!" He said. "Now, presenting, Kikumaru Eiji's 'Happy Song'!"

Then Kikumaru begun singing.

_Hoshuu uketari Shitakunaishi_

_Minna wa hayaku Touan Uragaesu_

_FULL kaiten sureba ne Suru hodo asedaku.._

_Koutaku ga mabui shibafu No ue de nekorogatte_

_Sonna souzou Bakari shite Zenzen susumanai_

_Yacchatta..._

_Hitori de gekou Shita toki ni wa_

_Ki ni naru shop Tachiyoritaku naru_

_Me wo tsuketeta RACKET Migoto ni urikire.._

_Shokutaku ni noboru okazu Ippai tabete gochi sa_

_Sonna eizou Ukande mo Onaka wa mitasarenai_

_Me mawarisou..._

_Shippai aru kara koso Tanoshisa kiwadatsu_

_Renzoku de tsuki ga naku to mo Kitto CHANCE wa aru_

_Kakedasou Mayoi mo naku Arata ni_

_Hora ne Happy song!_

**(a/n: I don't even know that song, but still, hmmm...)**

"And now! The Seigaku's Captain will sing!"

Then Tezuka went on stage.

**Yokogao**

_kumo ga nagareteku hayasa wo miteru_

_subete wo sasaeru daichi wo kanjite_

_jishin to jitsuryoku ha kitto hireishite iru_

_massugu na michi doko made demo_

_massugu ni tsuduite iru dakara_

_reisei ni mitsumerareru me wo kokoro ni motte_

_ukeirerareru chikara mo hito ni kitto hitsuyou sa_

_soshite jounetsu ushiwazu ni oikakete yuke_

_risou no jibun ni sukoshi demo chikaduiteku you ni_

_yokogao no Silhouette kabe wo somete iru_

_umaku yasumu koto mo kitto jitsuryoku ni naru_

_kokochi ii kaze donna toki mo_

_kokochi yoku fuite iru hazu sa_

_reisei ni mitsumerareru mo wo kokoro ni motte_

_ukeirerareru chikara mo hito ni kitto hitsuyou sa_

_soshite jounetsu ushiwazu ni oikakete yuke_

_kinou no jibun no ichi yori mo mae ni tateru you ni_

_reisei ni mitsumerareru mo wo kokoro ni motte_

_ukeirerareru chikara mo hito ni kitto hitsuyou sa_

_soshite jounetsu ushiwazu ni oikakete yuke_

_risou no jibun ni sukoshi demo chikaduiteku you ni_

After singing, his fan girls jaw-dropped.

"awww, Tezuka-sama!!" They shouted.

"And next! A duet! From Fuji Syuusuke and Kawamura Takashi!"

**Days of Moments**

_Onaji setsuna ni umare Chigau jibun wo sagasu_

_Dare yori mo Azayaka ni Ashita no bokura_

_Onaji jidai ni deai Tesaguri no yume kataru_

_Ima wa mada Kage dake no hirogaru sekai_

_Days of moments Furikaereba_

_Precious moments Daiji na toki_

_Days of moments Wakachiaou_

_Share the moments Omoi no subete_

_Yamamichi mo yomichi mo ippome wa massugu mae ni_

_Hohaba mo kutsu mo yukusaki mo Betsu-betsu dakedo_

_Sorezore no iro Ikashiaeru sa_

_Ashita no bokura_

_Itsumo Katagoshi ni Warai ga hajikeru_

_Ima ga Mirai e no Daiji na toki_

_Motto Kikasete yo Kakegaenai yume_

_Zutto Kagirinai Omoi no subete_

_Mienai nani ka wo osoreta'tte Shikata nai kara_

_Tashika na kanshoku shinjite Saki wo isogou_

_Sorezore no michi Mitsukerareru sa_

_Ashita no bokura_

_Hirogaru sekai_

**(a/n: omg I love this song!)**

Then an applause praised them. Again Fuji's fan-girls squealed and also Taka's.

"And now, also a duet from Echizen Ryoma and Momoshiro Takeshi!" Then again, the fangirls begun shouting Ryoma's name.

They sang the Flying Bicycle.

While Ryoma is singing, he noticed that Sakuno is not around.

_Where is she?_

Momo noticed him. Ryoma kept on looking around while singing.

After they sang, next is a solo from Fuji.

_Where is she?_

Fuji noticed Ryoma that he is looking for someone.

_Hmm, maybe Sakuno..._

Then he tapped Ryoma. "Don't worry, she's at the back stage"

Ryoma nodded as a 'thanks'.

**Black Rain**

_Don't Stop The Rain_

_Kuroi ame no naka Shizuka na hohoemi wo_

_Don't Heal My Pain_

_Mada dare mo shiranai boku wo miseru yo_

_Nakusu mono wo osorenaide idondekuru_

Fuji begun singing.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Meanwhile, at the back stage...**

_Oh no! It's already Fuji-sempai's turn! After singing his several songs, I'm next!_ Sakuno screamed in her mind.

Ryoma entered the room but it looks like Sakuno didn't notice. He saw Sakuno's worried face.

He sat next to her.

"oi" Ryoma called. Sakuno jerked. She turned around. "Ryoma-kun! You scared me!"

Ryoma then smirked.

Sakuno didn't talk after that. She is still worrying. Ryoma smiled.

"Sakuno, why are you so worried?"

"Huh?" She was snapped. "I-I'm not worried! I-I'm...scared..."

"Stage fright?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, don't worry..." Then Ryoma started walking to the door.

"I'll be here to support you"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"My last song was inspired by...a girl...I made this for her...I actually sang this already with her. But she didn't know that it's a song for me and her."

Fuji's fan girls started dreaming._ That should be me!!_ They thought.

_ima hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou..._**Now I close my eyes and think fondly of you...**

Fuji closed his eyes while singing.

_Sakuno, this is actually for you...I dreamt of this...this happened in my dreams...you and me...together..._

_kaeri michi kousaten no mukou kimi ga ita_

_nagai kami ga kaze to odoru_

_kawarisou na shingou mitai na kono kimochi_

_ato ippo ga fumi dasenai_

**You were beyond the intersection on the road home**

**Your long hair dancing with the wind**

**I feel like traffic lights about to change**

**And can't take a single step forward**

'Sakuno...'

_hashagi tsudukeru nakama tachi_

_yuuyake iro no namiki michi_

_kimi wo surechigatta..._

**My friends who are still frolicking**

**Along the tree-lined street colored by the sunset**

**Passed you by...**

'...I...'

_sou kagayakidashita kisetsu no naka no..._**That's right, in the season that started to shine**

'...love you...'

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

She closed her eyes. _Fuji-sempai's voice...That song...I love that song...It's like he sings that for me..._

_Fuji-sempai...Are you singing that for me?_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_sou kagayakidashita kisetsu no naka no_

_mirai he to tsuduku michi de_

_tada hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou_

**That's right, in the season that started to shine**

**On the road that continues on into the future**

**I just close my eyes and think fondly of you**

_sou sokudo wo ageta toki no nagare ha_

_atarshii DOA hiraite_

_tada hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou_

**That's right, the stream of time that raised our speed**

**Opens a new door, and**

**I just close my eyes and think fondly of you**

_ima hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou_

**Now I close my eyes and think fondly of you...**

A big applause came. Some people were about to drop a tear. They were fascinated by Fuji's voice. It's full of emotions.

Fuji smiled. "Thank you, everyone" He bowed first before he left.

"Oh,sniff, that was a very,sniff, lovely song Fuji-sempai!" Horio said.

"And now, the next one would be, Ms Sakuno Ryuzaki!!"

The people went silent. 'Huh? Sakuno? The shy Sakuno? Will sing?'

"And if you were shocked, and can't believe, well, I present you, Ryuzaki-san!!"

Sakuno went on stage. She is wearing a silvery pink loose sleeve dress with printed flowers from all over. Her hair is styled with a single bun at the back of her head. Her heart is beating so fast, seeing the crowd. She slowly walks at the center. However, nobody clapped their hands.

_You can do it, Sakuno._ Ryoma said in his mind while smiling at her. Sakuno noticed him. Then the next thing she saw, Fuji is giving her a thumbs up.

The crowd looked at her. 'She's so beautiful'. Ryoma and Fuji can't stop staring at her.

_They are here, to support me. Thank you._

Then she opened her mouth.

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu..._**Day cherry blossoms bloom Sending feathers of feelings Releasing desire into the sky...**

'Whoa' The people thought. She has a beautiful voice.

_Kono akogare ga umareta basho e FENCE-goshi ni tatazumu_

_Kata wo narabete Aa Arukitai Amaete wa irarenai_

**At the place where this yearning was born I linger over the fence  
Lining our shoulders Ah I want to walk I can't keep fawning on**

_What a very beautiful voice, Sakuno._ Ryoma thought.

Sakuno's grandmother is watching her from the side of the stage, smiling. "Looks like the flower already started to bloom"

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoke yo Tsubasa Hirogete tobitate Koko kara mimamotteru_

**The day cherry blossoms bloom Sending feathers of feelings Releasing this desire into the sky  
Feelings, reach Wings Spread and take flight From here I watch over you**

A pregnant silence filed the room.

'What a voice' The others think. Sakuno bowed her head. She feels like nobody liked her song. Maybe it's not the song. Maybe it's her voice.

But definitely not.

"Sugoi!!!! Ryuzaki-san!" Shouted one of the guys.

"Wonderful!"

"Great!!"

Then everyone started to praise her.

Now, she smiled. She bowed and said thank you to them.

"Ah, ano, Ryuzaki-san, before you leave, can you tell us what or who is your inspiration that made you write that wonderful song?" Horio asked.

Sakuno did not reply immediately. Is she going to say it?

"Ah, ano..."She took a deep breath.

"That song was inspired by a...boy...whom I always think of...I always watch him..."

"oh..well..thank you Ryuzaki-san for sing-"

"MORE!!" Shouted one of the audience.

"More! More! More!"

"Oh, Miss Ryuzaki, looks like they doesn't want you to go yet."

"oh...anou..."

"Go Sakuno!" Ryoma shouted.**  
**

**Rolling Star from BLEACH**

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai de_

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa ni kurashitai_

"Whoo!!!" The people started to raise and sway their hands.

Sakuno closed her eyes. She can't believe it. She can now sing without any burdens.

Ryoma never stopped smiling. He is very proud of her. _Sakuno..._

Fuji also never stopped smiling. _You already bloomed..._

Sakuno begun swaying her body. She is so happy that she can now share her voice to the others.

_Naru beku egao de itai keredo  
Mamori nuku tame ni wa shikata nai deshou_

_Kitto uso nante sou_

_Imi wo motanai no  
All my loving…  
Sou ja nakya yatterannai_

Then Sakuno leaped.

Then the people also started leaping. Sakuno smiled. She realized that she's wrong. She always thinks that no one will ever appreciate her voice.

_Tsumazuitatte Way to go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Doro doro ke Rolling Star_

"Whooo!!!!"

"We love you Sakuno!"

"You're so good!"

"Great!!"

"And now, the next one would be, no other than...Ryoma!!!"

"RYOMA-SAMA!!!" shouted his fangirls.

"Tsk" Ryoma said while walking through the stage.

Then, everyone became silent. Ryoma picked up the microphone.

"People, can you please help me?" Ryoma said.

Okay...Ryoma asking for help? That's out of character. Is he serious?

"I want to..." The crowd listened carefully. "...tell this...certain girl...that..." Then he looked at Sakuno whose sitting at the front. "..that...I..."

"I love her"

Sakuno's eyes became big. _Ryoma-kun loves someone? But, why is he looking at me?_

"Everyone, do you know who she is?" Ryoma asked. Nobody answered. Maybe his fan girls can't talk because of the excitement that, that girl could be them.

"I bet you don't. But I know, my sempais knows about this already." Then he looked at Fuji. "Fuji-sempai, can you please tell them?"

Fuji nodded. He went up on the stage and borrowed the microphone from Ryoma.

Of course, this is a very difficult thing for Fuji. He's going to tell that person whom he is also in love with. Ryoma smiled at him. "Fuji-sempai...Thank you..." he whispered.

"Minna," Fuji started. "May I call on..."

He can't breath.

"R...Ryuzaki, Sakuno"

What!? A big BOOM appeared in Sakuno's mind. _Me?_

The people, especially Ryoma's fan girls, is very shocked.

"Miss Ryuzaki, please come up on stage"

Sakuno can't move. She's been frozen by the reality.

Then someone shouted. And of course, a girl.

"GO GO RYOMA!! GO GO SAKUNO!!!" she repeated it for how many times until the other's followed her.

Ryoma offered his hand to Sakuno. Sakuno shyly took it.

"Sakuno, this song is for you"

**Thank you for**

_Awai hanabira ga yurete  
Shizuka ni maiorita toki  
Kisetsu hakobu chiisa na kaze  
Boku no naka toorisugita_

**When the pale flower petals shook  
And quietly landed  
The little wind that carries the season  
Has passed through me**

Tsuyosa o mashita hizashi ga  
Atarashii jidai o tsugeru  
Tashika ni nagareteru toki o  
Tometakute hitomi tojita

**The sunlight that increased in strength  
Tells me of a new era  
I wanted to stop the time that is definitely flowing  
And closed my eyes**

Tooku kara kikoeteru  
Kikinareta waraigoe  
Ashita kara wa koko ni inai  
Tomo ni kakenuketa hito-tachi

**I hear it from far away  
The sound of laughter that I've grown used to  
People who ran past with me  
Won't be here from tomorrow on**

Kokoro kara omoeru yo deaete yokatta to  
Yasashii hibi ga mune o yogitte wa kiete yuku  
"Omedetou" doushite mo iesou ni nai kara  
Koko kara kaze ni nose sotto tsubuyaku

**It seems from my heart that it's great we'd met  
The tender days zip past my chest and disappear  
Because I can't seem to say "congratulations" no matter what  
I'll let it ride on the wind from here and softly murmur it to you**

Konna kimochi ga aru koto  
Shirazu ni ikite kita kedo  
Odayaka na tanoshii toki ga  
Sukoshi-zutsu boku o kaeta

**I've lived without knowing  
That I have this kind of feelings  
But the calm and fun times  
Changed me little by little**

Ano hi ni mebaehajimeta  
Tsuyosa e no atsui omoi  
Ima de mo kawaranu hageshisa de  
Takami dake mezashite iru

**The passionate thoughts toward strength  
That started to sprout on that day  
Even now, with unchanging intensity  
I'm aiming towards the heights**

Oshiete kureta koto  
Zenbu dakishimenagara  
Hajimari ga sugu soko ni aru  
Boku-tachi no jidai o ikiru

**While embracing everything  
That you've taught me  
The beginning will be there soon  
I'll live in our era**

Kokoro kara omoeru yo deaete yokatta to  
Yasashii egao wasurenai you ni yakitsukete  
"Arigatou" kao o mite iesou ni nai kara  
Kooto ni sotto chiisaku tsubuyaita

**It seems from my heart that it's great we'd met  
I burn your kind smile into me so that I won't forget about it  
Because I see your face and I can't seem to say "thank you"  
I murmured it faintly and softly in the court**

"That song is for you...Sakuno" Ryoma said while holding Sakuno's hands and looking at her chocolate eyes. Sakuno looks very pale. Ryoma smiled.

He looked at the crowd. He is looking for someone. When he finally saw that person, he spoke.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, can I hug her?" Ryoma asked.

'Whoa, he will hug her?' The people thought.

Ryuzaki raised her hand. She gave him a thumbs up because she knows that he won't be able to hear her.

"Arigato, sensei"

"Sakuno..." Then he pulled her softly. He hugged her from the back.

"I love you"

Sakuno stared at him. "Ry-ryoma-kun, are you serious?"

He nodded.

"Sakuno...can you sing with me?"

"huh?"

"I composed something...but you will only sing with me at the chorus...Is that fine?"

"Oh...Of course it is...It's you song!" Sakuno said with a smile.

**Between you and me**

_Baby, between you & me_

_She was overflowing with joy_

_Oh baby, baby x2 boy_

_He taught tennis to her._

_one day, two day, three day_

_hit a ball Nice shot!_

_Guuzen atta nichiyoubi hare Amari ni hetakuso na yatsu Hakken_

_**I discovered a rather clumsy fellow on a sunny sunday.**_

After Sakuno heard this...she frowned. Ryoma saw her and he smiled.

_Baby, between you & me_

_She was overflowing with joy_

_Oh baby, baby x2 boy_

_He taught tennis to her._

_one day, two day, three day_

_hit a ball Nice shot!_

_Mata ita yo suiyoubi wa gogo Yaruki dake wa Un Mitomeru keredo_

_**She was there again on a wednesday afternoon. I only acknowledge her will of wanting to learn.**_

Then Sakuno raised an eyebrow.

_Baby, between you & me_

_She was overflowing with joy_

_Oh baby, baby x2 boy_

_He taught tennis to her._

_one day, two day, three day_

_hit a ball Nice shot!_

_Soshite niwaka-ame Kyou wa Friday Obentou no Okazu wa Yappa FRY de!_

_Oita RACKET Ue kara tsukamu you ni motsu no wa WESTERN GRIP daro_

_Akushu suru you ni Kore ga EASTERN point her in the direction_

_1-2-3 de step up! Shukudai NOTE atomawashi_

_**And so,i was caught in a rain.**_

_**Today is Friday, the food in my lunch box is fried.**_

_**The way of gripping a racket,**_

_**Holding it from the top is called the Western grip, right?**_

_**Holding it as though you're shaking hands is the Eastern grip.**_

_**Point her in the direction,**_

_**1,2,3 step up,**_

_**I'll do my homework later...**_

_Baby, between you & me_

_She was overflowing with joy_

_Oh baby, baby x2 boy_

_He taught tennis to her._

_one day, two day, three day_

_hit a ball Nice shot!_

_Nice shot!_

After the song, everyone gave them an applause. Ryoma smiled at Sakuno. Sakuno also smiled at him even the song is a little bit offending to her. But she didn't mind it. It's true!!

"Ryoma-kun...I love you too..."

Sakuno whispered at Ryoma's ear. After hearing this, he quickly hugged her.

_After the beautiful flower bloomed, she will be happy forever..._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sniff...sniff...it's...the end...of...my fic...sniff...I hope you guys liked my story...please let me know if you do...by giving me many reviews...I really want this to reach more than 200 reviews...but, it's fine if it don't...But, your reviews can also be your Christmas gift for me...and of course a birthday gift for Ryoma! **

**oh, about the english translation of Wonderful Days, just ask me if you want one.**

**Thanks everyone, for supporting me and my fic. I love you minna!!!**

**Please review!! Bye!!!**


End file.
